funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Trix 2: The War
__TOC__ Chapter 1- A Bright Day... or not... There was a note on the door to Gamelover's office. Caplan went over, and read it... Caplan: -reads note- Hi. If you read this, Caplan, tell everybody that I'll be going on vacation to Pata for a while. You're in charge of stuff until I get back. Call me if you need to. Aloha! --Gamelover Caplan: Huh. Master left without telling me. Ah well, I guess I'll check out the playground... And off he went. The playground was pretty normal. Trix and her family was all there, and so was everyone else... -MEANWHILE- In the destroyed ruins of the base, a Standard was rushing to a machine that was still left standing. Hatexi: Is this it?! YES!! The Standard then climbed in the machine. He was holding a small diskette. He pressed a button, and the door slammed shut. A few minutes later, the door opened again. Hundreds of blue UFOs came out of it. Hundreds. And still growing. They flew together, meeting, while a large, dark blue one rose up. Hatexi: We will have our revenge on the Ludusians for ruining our plans and killing our leaders!! UFOS: YEAH!!!! Hatexi: Now... ATTACK!!! The UFOs then flew to the town, as many more came out of the machine to join them. Some grabbed the machine and lifted it up, taking it to an unknown place. -Back at the town- Two dark figures walked inside. One was tall and masculine, wearing a red cloak and carrying a large scythe. He had sharp fang-like teeth and spiky hair. The other was more feminine, about as tall, wearing a blue cloak. She held a staff with a red ball on the end of it, and a hood covered her long hair. Both of them were pitch black and cycloptic - clearly Negatives, like Revelian. Both had shoulder pads, corresponding with the color of their robes, only darker. ???: Is this the town? ?????: Yes... ???: Well, we need "names" apparently. What shall we call each other? ?????: ... ???: Hmph. Well, I will be... Seconds later, the town grew very dark. The sky was full of flying blue objects, apparently blocking out the sunlight. ?????: -pointing at the hovering objects- W... what are those..!?? ???: I don't know! Let's get out of here! This town is getting fucking invaded!! They ran. But the UFOs covered every piece of land they could find. They were shooting at everything. They had guns on their fronts. They attacked every person in sight. There was a scream, as a few UFOs went in a building, eating away at the structure like acid on metal. It was a fearful sight. -ELSEWHERE- Zachary was walking down the street to IDC Corps. when he saw them. Zach: Huh...? A giant formation of... blue UFOs?? Suddenly, some swooped down towards him and attacked!! -BATTLE SCENE- 3 Blauxolm UFOs! Zachary: WOAH!! These things have Blauxolm heads!! Zachary attacks! 504 damage to Blauxolm UFO 1! Blauxolm UFO 1 flew around and exploded!! Blauxolm UFO 2 attacked with a gun! 103 damage to Zachary! Blauxolm UFO 3 rammed Zachary! 203 damage to Zachary! Zachary executed a spinning sword slice that hit both 10 times each! 100 damage to each X10!! Blauxolm UFO 2 flew around and exploded! Blauxolm UFO 3 flew around and exploded!! YOU WIN!! Zachary pulled out a cell phone and called Jast. Soon enough, he and Squato arrived at his position. Squato: SQUATO!! WHERE BAD PEOPLE?! Jast: Calm down, Squato. What the helc are those UFOs?! Zachary: Some new breed of Blauxolm, apparently. They're summoning little Blauxolm Aliens to destroy buildings. It's a massive invasion!! Suddenly, a Blue Big Blauxolm UFO appears. Suddenly, a man with a scythe jumps on it and cuts its head off. It flies down to the ground and explodes. Jast: WOAH!! Look at that!! Zachary: He looks... familiar.... Jast: R...Revelian?! Then two more appeared. But the blue Negative warped in and summoned two electric dragon-like attacks. They flew over and destroyed the UFOs. Jast: Woah. She looks like him too... What the... more Negatives are on Ludus?? The red one walked over to Jast. Raserei: The name is Raserei. And she is Verlassen. We just walked in on this weird invasion. What the fuck is going on?! Jast: Are you Negatives?! Verlassen: ...Not completely... Raserei: You see, we are two halves. Jast: ...Two halves...?? Verlassen: ...Yes. We are the two halves of the warrior Revelian.... Zachary and Jast stand there, mouth agape. Chapter 2- Splitting Headache Zachary: Woah, woah, woah.... You mean after Revelian was killed in that explosion, you two were born?! Raserei: Exactly... We are two halves of him. And we each have a half of his personality. I pretty much have Rev's rage and love of fighting. She has his cold, collected, and intelligent half. So that's why she talks sort of quiet. Jast: Very strange. How did this happen?? Verlassen: ...We really don't know... the only thing we remember from Revelian's memory is him climbing in a large machine... Then it all went white, and we were standing there... Zachary: Most odd... Jast: You have a freaking death scythe. WHY DOES REVELIAN HAVE TO GET THE COOLEST WEAPONS?! Raserei: ...I was holding this when I was born. Don't fucking bitch at me for it or I'll decapitate you and be on my merry way!! Zachary: Yeah, he has Revelian's rage, alright. You two seem like very competent allies. Want to help us stop this invasion? Raserei: Feh. Why not? I get to kill and help out at the same time. Perfectly moral!! But it looks like the invasion has moved. They've wrecked this town and are heading that way. Verlassen: ...They are heading north... What's up there...? Zachary: Oh crap! They're heading to IDC Corps!! Jast: SHMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! Zachary and Jast take off, leaving Raserei, Verlassen, and Squato standing there. Raserei: And what's YOUR story... you big... thing? Squato: I SQUATO!! JAST MADE ME FROM... NDA... OF BAD GUY! I NICE PERSON! I LOVE SQUATTING!!! *Does his squats* Raserei: ......Err... Yeah.... We should get going... Squato: YES!! WE FRIENDS NOW!! *Gives Raserei a bear hug* Raserei: WOAH WHAT THE FUCK MAN!! PUT ME DOWN!!! Verlassen giggles. Squato puts him down. Raserei falls down on the ground, squirming with the pain. After a few seconds, he stands up. Raserei: Let's... just... fucking... go... Chapter 3- The Battle of IDC When Raserei, Verlassen, and Squato got there, Jast and Zachary were already beating back UFOs and Aliens, stopping them from getting in the Adoption Center. Zachary: Raserei! Verlassen!! You gotta head to the Breedery!! Raserei: What?! We don't believe in incest, freak!! Zachary: NOT LIKE THAT. Blauxolm UFOs are heading there!! We'll be holding off the UFOs here!! Raserei: ...Oh... Ok, come on, Verlassen, let's go. Squato: MASTER JAST!!! WANT ME TO HELP? Jast: Yes, Squato!! Go help your new friends!! Squato: SQUATO!!! -At the Breeding Center...- Raserei: Here they come! Let's take 'em down!! -BATTLE SCENE- 3 Big Blauxolm UFOs!! The Big Blauxolm UFO and its cohorts attack!! Raserei launches a shockwave out of his Scythe! 1,203 damage to Big Blauxolm UFO 1! Verlassen surrounds herself in an electric saw-like energy field and rushes! 838 damage to Big Blauxolm UFO 1! Big Blauxolm UFO 1 exploded! Squato throws a punch!! 4,345 damage to Big Blauxolm UFO 2! Big Blauxolm UFO 2 exploded! Big Blauxolm UFO 3 shakes, and a Blauxolm Alien comes out! Raserei attacks! 3,293 damage to Blauxolm Alien! Verlassen summons 2 ice dragons! They chase down and attack Big Blauxolm UFO 3! 4,304 damage to Big Blauxolm UFO 3! Big Blauxolm UFO 3 exploded!! YOU WIN!! Raserei: Losing three of their heavy cruisers seemed to have scared them off. Heh. Now let's see how Jast and Zachary are holding up. -Back at the Adoption Center- Zachary: Alright, they're running away!! Jast: W00T4G3! Raserei, Verlassen, and Squato come up. Raserei: So, did you run them off, too? Zachary: Yeah! They're running off! All of them!! Even the ones at the city!! Raserei: ...That's not running away. It's a tactical retreat. They're going to gather the mass of the troops and have them attack IDC Corps. Zachary: What?! Damnit... We've gotta get ready!! -*Screaming*- Trix flies by, with about 5 Blauxolm UFOs chasing her down. Before anyone else can react, Aox jumps down and does a spin kick, destroying all of the Blauxolm UFOs. Zachary: Oh, hi Elte. Elte then transforms back to her original form. Elte: Ya miss me? Trix: Woah. Thank goodness you came just in time. My family was taken away by the Blauxolm UFOs!! Zachary: We're holding off the UFO invasion here! We have no clue where they're coming from. There's hundreds of them! Trix: They took my family to the mountains. That might be something. Zachary: True... Oh crap, here they come!! -I would love to spend 2 hours writing on the giant battle that commences. Just know that the UFOs get owned.- Some few hours later... Zachary: We did it!! Hundreds of destroyed UFOs litter the ground. Dozens of Blauxolm Aliens also form piles of dead bodies. It was a fierce battle. But the IDC Corp building, while damaged, remains standing! Zachary: Now... you said they took your family to the mountains? Trix: Yeah... Could that be where their base is? Raserei: Maybe. Let's go and find out. The rest of the UFOs have retreated. They're heading up to the mountains, so that has to be something. Zachary: Alright. Let's roll out! Chapter 4- The Long Road to the Mountain At the mountain, hundreds of UFOs were thinking. About what, you ask? (WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK YOU NUMBSKULL) A plan. Hatexi: All right, come in. Hatexi: Those Ludusians may be pretty strong, so we need a plan. UFO 1: A plan, sir? Hatexi: YEAH, A PLAN! You remember last time? We took Trix and those pesky Ludusians scrambled to the rescue. UFO 2: They won, sir! Hatexi: I'M NOT DONE! And like I said, we need a plan. UFO 1: I'm thinking a nice little sneak attack. Hatexi: Make it so. UFOs, we attack at midnight! UFOs: YEAH!!! The UFOs then flew off. While Hatexi waited, something began to rumble. It soon got really strong. Soon, a giant figure tore itself out of the ground. Well, its torso, anyways. It then smashed its two arms on the ground to get itself in place. Hatexi: Oh dear Aox WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! ???: I am... a sympathizer with your plan... Hatexi: But what are' you?! ???: I am... The Koala... Hatexi: A koala?! AHAHAHAH!! what's a koala Koala: Not a koala. THE Koala!!! I am the Earthquake spirit!! Do you want my assistance or not? Hatexi: If you can defeat the fools... Yes. Koala: Fine... I shall... Meheheh... -At the base of the mountain- Zachary: Big mountain. But its starting to get late... we should sleep. Jast: Alright. We'll camp out here. Squato: SQUATO!! Raserei: Fine. Verlassen: ... Trix: Ok... Elte: Fine. And they sleep. Sometime at midnight... Five Blauxolm UFOs fly in, quietly. They drop down some Blauxolm Aliens. They run over and grab Trix, muffling her to keep her from crying out. They take her back to the big UFO and they all fly off. The next morning... Zachary: Hey!! Where's Trix?! Reserei: Who? Zachary: The UFO! Jast: She went to sleep before I did... Elte: Did the Blauxolm UFOs take her? Zachary: Must have... -ground starts shaking- LAZRO: *Pops out of the ground with Digug* YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!! Lazro: ...Um... Lazro: Yeaaah...I could have done that without wrecking the tent... Lazro: ... Lazro: Aheh... -Digug drills back home.- Lazro: Anyways, I hear we have to do this junk all over again? Lazro: *Yawn* It's getting a bit mundane. Zachary: You think we WANT to be in this? Lazro: ... Raserei: What the fuck is up with these random ass people showing up RIGHT THE FUCK OUT OF NOWHERE? Verlassen: It's called "plot device", I think... Raserei: ... Oh. Jast: CAN WE JUST MOVE ON?! Some time later, they come upon a plateau in the mountain. Tied to a pole is what appears to be Trix. Lazro: Trix?! The gang runs over to her. She is beaten, badly. She is covered with slices, cuts, and bruises. Zachary: She looks horrible... Lazro: Can't you heal her!? He tries. But, for some reason, when he uses his healing spell, a black force repels it. Zachary: ... Lazro: You're kidding me... But suddenly, the ground rumbles. Soon after, Koala rips himself out of the ground!! Zachary: HOLY SH*T F*CK!!! IT'S KOALA!!! Lazro: Who?! Jast: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!! THEY'VE F*CKING FOUND KOALA. Koala: I see you remember me... Back when I was an associate of Kuipter... I seemingly vanished, no? I was waiting. For the next big thing. And this invasion is exactly what I need!! Now then.... COME ON!! It's time for cold revenge!! Chapter 5- Cold Revenge -BOSS BATTLE- Koala!! Lazro's HAIRPIN has morphed into the F-14! Lazro's HAIRP(lane)IN fires a missile! Koala grabbed the Missile out of the air and threw it back at the HAIRP(lane)IN!! The HAIRP(lane)IN was destroyed!!! Lazro got hurt and collapsed... (Lulz) Lazro: What the...? The HAIRP(lane)in was my best morph...At least I have maybe 30 more HAIRPINS at home. Oh wait, I'm supposed to be knocked out. Ok. LAZRO GOT HURT AND COLLAPSED... Zachary: Woah!! This thing is powerful!! Jast: No shmit, Snorlock. Let's just beat this thing! Zachary attacks! 705 damage to Koala! Jast throws an Aura Bolt! 423 damage to Koala!! Elte transforms into Aox! Squato throws a punch!! 1,203 damage to Koala!! Jast: Good thing we have Squato! Raserei launches a shockwave out of his scythe!! 605 damage to Koala!! Verlassen creates a bomb made of ice and knocks it forward!! 403 damage to Koala, and the bomb landed on him!! It exploded!! 1,203 damage to Koala!! Koala pounded the ground, making the earth rupture beneath their feet!! A fissure formed under Squato!!! He fell in!!! Jast: SQUATO, NO!!!! Squato fell down the fissure and landed in a pit at the bottom. He was ok, just trapped for the moment. Jast: Phew. Squato (from below): Helloooooooooooooooooooooooo?... Me want leave please! Jast: Don't worry, I'm coming down! All of a sudden, there's another rumble. The fissure collapses, taking Squato with it. Jast: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo.......................... Jast: First Trix, now Squato too? -Meanwhile- Squato is trapped underground. He's alive and breathing, but the rubble has seemed to push him to an underground cave. But it wasn't any cave. It looked as if someone lived there. Along the walls were torches, lighting up the place. Squato: HELLO? ?: Oh my, a visitor! A figure walked out of the room. It was merely a red monster, red and with four spindly legs, who seemed to be the owner of the place. Spider: My, I never get visitors around here. What brings you here? Squato: ERRM... I WAS IN EARTHQUAKE. I FELL DOWN HERE. Spider: Oh yes, the earthquake. That was a fierce one, but good thing my cave is sturdy! Squato: YOU NAME? Spider: Name? Rebecca, that's my name. Squato: WHAT IS PLACE? Rebecca: This is my home, of course! It's nice and cozy and I like it! Squato: WHY CAVE? Rebecca: -fidgeting- No reason. I happen to like the underground... Squato: YOU VERY BAD LIAR! Rebecca: ... Rebecca: -bites lip- OK fine, I'll tell you. Listen, 5 years ago, Aox and I were classmates. Squato: CLASSMATE? Rebecca: We were best friends! We did everything together! But then one day, a huge mistake tore us apart. Squato: WHAT MISUNDERSTAND? Rebecca: We went on a hike to that one mountain... Blood Mountain. Squato: BLOOD MOUNTAIN WHERE AOX DIE!!! Rebecca: -sniffles- I know. Legend said that place was cursed, but we dismissed all that as nonsense and went anyways. Squato: CURSE? CURSE BAD! Rebecca: And... That's what killed Aox. He must've released the curse, but sacrificed himself while doing it! Squato: HOW HE DIE? Rebecca: -starts to sob- He fell off a cliff! I saw him die! I left the place! I left him! Squato: WHY YOU HERE IN CAVE? Rebecca: I... I... I don't know. I was so afraid that the authorities would find me, that I... Squato: HID? Rebecca: I abandoned him. I know that Revelian revived him, but he would never forgive me. Squato: AOX DIE AGAIN! HE DEFEAT BY ME AND OTHER AFTER TORTURED TRIX! Rebecca: He what? Squato: AOX DIE AGAIN! HE HEAD GO BOOM DESTROYING PLACE! THEN THERE BUNCH OF BLAUXOLM UFO INVADING PLACE. THEY ON TOP OF MOUNTAIN AND WANT DESTROY LUDUS! Rebecca: They're back?! Oh no, this looks bad. Squato: I KNOW! AND I STUCK IN HOLE!!! Rebecca: We must warn the others. It is too risky to fight them head on. Squato: HOW WARN THEM? HOW??? Rebecca: I'm not entirely sure... The earthquake destroyed my exit, so I guess we're stuck here... -Back to the fight- Jast gets enraged!! Attack increased!!! Jast attacks!! SMAAAASH!!! 4,350 damage to Koala!! Zachary does a spinning sword slash!! 500 damage to Koala 10 times!! Koala began to shake violently!! YOU WIN!! Chapter 6- Didja Really Think He'd Win? Koala warped around, screaming. He then exploded. Jast: THAT'S FOR SQUATO, YOU BASTARD!! Another rumble. Probably the residue from Koala's death. The ground shook fiercely, making everybody shiver. Zachary: Holy, what is happening? Jast: EARTHQUAKE!!! Lazro: -groggy- Oh, what happened? I just dreamt I was fighting an earthquake-making monste- What the hell is going on?!?!?! Jast: Earthquake! Grab Trix and run! Lazro: -reaches over to Trix- Ow! What the hell? A black force! -A boulder teeters and falls right onto the unconscious Trix.- Jast: Come on! Run, guys, we'll come back for her later! And so they fled. They ran all the way to town, hiding in a shelter. Meanwhile, Squato and Rebecca were panicking. Most of the cave had collapsed, but they weren't badly injured. Rebecca: What was that? That was the biggest quake I've ever been in! Squato: -panting- LUCKY WE SAFE! Rebecca: C'mon, let's get out of here. The others already left. So they did. After several moments of scrambling through rocks, they finally made it back to the surface. Rebecca: Fresh air... its been so long! Squato: WHERE MASTER JASTER??! Rebecca: Master who? Squato: MASTER JASTER!! HE MADE ME!! Rebecca: Well, I don't know! He should be around here somewhere... But suddenly, 5 Big Blauxolm UFOs flew in. They surrounded Rebecca and Squato and prepared to attack. However, Squato jumped forward, grabbed one UFO, and threw it at another. He then jumped towards another UFO and punched it, sending it flying. He then grabbed the last two UFOs and slammed them together. All of them died. Rebecca: W-wow!! Squato: I PROTECT NEW FRIEND!! Rebecca then blushed. But she hid it. Rebecca: Ok. We need to head to the town. Your friend might be there. Squato: ... Rebecca: We'll find him. Don't worry. Squato nodded. The two then set off for the town. Chapter 7- Formatting a Plan Back at IDC Corps, the gang surrounded a table. On it was a map of Ludus. Jast: Ok. Witness reports say that the invasion came from the north. That would be... the cavern areas. But, we saw the enemies retreat to the mountains. My theory is that their base of operations moved. It moved... to the castle. Zachary: Wait, the castle? As in, Rev's castle? That he killed that big skeleton dude to get? Jast: Exactly. We've got to go there. It will be incredibly dangerous. Elte: Do you think we're scared of danger? We've been through hell before. Lazro: Exactly. I'll do this for Trix. Those bastards murdered her!! Verlassen: It would be a bad idea for you to get all personal with this. Emotions cause recklessness. Recklessness can easily lead to failure... You must be calm and collected with it. Lazro: ... Jast: Exactly. We're heading out tomorrow. And we're keeping nightly watches to make sure that no one else gets captured. Elte: I'll do it. I don't need sleep. Zachary: Got it. You got night patrol. Let's get some rest... -That night- Squato and Rebecca went into the town. Squato: WHY WE GOTTA SNEAK AT NIGHT? Rebecca: I'm still worried about authorities... Squato: ... Rebecca: Anyways, you said some time ago that your friend half-owned a giant building called "IDC Corporation"? Squato: YEAH! IT'S OVER THERE! Rebecca: Well, let's try to sneak in quietly. They might be on edge due to the invasion. Squato: YEAH. They run over to the giant building. But suddenly, Aox leaps down in front of them!! ???: THAT'S FAR ENOUGH!!! Squato: ...Elte...??? Elte: Squato?! You're ok! ...And who are YOU? Rebecca: I'm a friend he met underground. I helped him get back to the surface. Elte: I see. Anyways, you better come in. But try not to bother Jast right now. The whole gang's asleep. Squato: SQUATO!!! Jast: What was that?! Elte: NICE. *FACEPALM* Squato: MASTER JASTER!!! Jast: SQUATO!!! YOU'RE OK!!! Squato runs over to him and gives him a bear hug. Jast: YES YES I MISSED YOU TOO BUDDY NOW PUT ME DOWN!!! Zachary: Ugh, seriously? We need to get some sleep for tomorrow! It's good that Squato's back, but we need to get some sleep!! Jast: You said the same thing twice. Zachary: GET TO SLEEP!! Chapter 8- Breaking and Entering The next morning, the gang was getting ready for the break-in. They knew it would be dangerous due to how heavily fortified Revelian's castle was. It was also highly likely that his pets would be locked up in order to prevent resistance. Jast: Good gog I hope they don't wake up Lodin. Zachary: That would be VERY BAD. Lazro: Agreed. *shivers* Lazro: And one more thing- Lazro: All my HAIRPINS were stolen during the night...All they left was my backup KEY. and the KEY is suckish. VERY suckish. Zachary: You still got the Lead Goliath? Lazro: Yeah. I put it in my INVENTORY before I took the HAIRPIN. So I guess it would be a suitable combat weapon until I can get something better... Like maybe those UFO Guns. That would be useful. Lazro equipped the LEAD GOLAITH! Lazro: And anyways, the only thing that KEY could turn into was a GUN and a COW. And the cow isn't even that random! Jast: Whatever. Now that I'm actually PREPARED for once... Jast equipped the ANCHOR!!! Jast: Helc f/cking yes. Verlassen: ... Zachary: Alright, let's move out! And so they all did. They traversed the mountains without much trouble. Soon, they were standing at the castle gate. UFOs flew all over the place, scanning the area and doing patrols. Zachary: Nice welcoming party... Jast: Let's just try and sneak in... Alright, Raserei, Verlassen, Rebecca, and Squato, you head around and flank the side. Zachary, Elte, Lazro and I will go through the front. Let's go!! And so they did it. The break-in was easier then they expected. Soon, they got in the castle and met up in the foyer. Raserei: That... was too easy... Verlassen: They might be expecting us..... It's possible that they're hoarding their troops for a surprise... Jast: That's the most I've ever heard you say at one time. Anyways, let's move out. We've got to assault and get into the Control Center. That's where the leader will be. But in the Control Center, Hatexi floated in front of a monitor, observing them. Hatexi: Yes, come right into my trap... Mehehehe!!! -Meanwhile, at Pata- Gamelover: What a long day... Let's see what the morning news has for us... -clicks on nondescript newscasting device- Voice: Hello, my name is Diane Goldberth, your anchor for Pata News Daily. Diane: Recently, there has been a strange report of a mob of indigo-colored UFOs storming down Steckenberg. They were reported to come in two sizes: big and small. A lot of buildings there were damaged, about 12 people were killed, and over 40 were injured. The local authorities are still investigating, and tell all citizens to secure your homes and remain calm. The UFOs are said to come from the northern caverns to the hill country. If you have any further information on this topic, please contact us. Now, to Dave for today's sports news. Gamelover stood there, jaw wide open. Gamelover: Blauxolm UFOs?!?! Gamelover: This is NOT good. Gamelover then heads out for his private boat. Gamelover: Take me back to Steckenberg!! Boat Driver: But didn't you hear?! They've got weird UFOs attacking everything!! Gamelover: Exactly. Chapter 9- Things get Harder The gang walks up to a giant door. Jast: In this door is the main castle part. AKA where most of the trouble will be. Are you ready for this?! Zachary: Bring 'em on!! Lazro: Hell yea!! Elte: Of course!! Raserei: WHY THE FUCK HAVEN'T WE MOVED YET?! Verlassen: ..... Squato: SQUATO SMASH!!! Rebecca: Let's do it!! Jast: Alright, CHARGE!! They then charge into the unknown. No one has been in Revelian's castle. Well, at least since its original owner was killed. People have said it just keeps getting bigger. Like a plague. But even so, it isn't threatening. Inside the room, the walls are black-colored, with red streaks coming down. (No, not blood. Just red lines.) Stylish red banners line the walls, and the ground has exquisite red carpets, lined with golden trims. There are several statues of Revelian, Lord Zeronius, and Revelian's deceased brother Mura. It's obvious he still has his respect for them, though there is no trace or any mention of Kuipter. There are five hallways in this area, each leading to a different room. One has a ramp going up. Zachary: Which one should we take? Jast: Hmm. The Control Center would probably be up, so head up the ramp!! Lazro: Wow, Revelian sure decorated this place up! This is beautiful!! Raserei: We have no time for gawking. Let's just keep moving!! -Pata- It wasn't a bad ride to the mainland. The waters were calm, and Gamelover soon reached his destination. The town was a mess. Rubble was scattered everywhere, and nobody seemed to be there. Gamelover: Hellooooooo? Nobody replies. Gamelover walks on, soon to find some familiar roads. Oddly enough, there were only a few monsters still alive. He continues on to the hill country. No monsters there. However, Gamelover does find an odd red thing sticking out of the ground. He went closer. Gamelover: HOLY GOD IT'S TRIX! The red UFO was unconscious, but when Gamelover reached towards her, the black force came again and repelled it. Gamelover: Woah, a Negative void! But... how did they make a void when Revelian died? This is weird... But now what? Where do I go now?? Wait, the castle... Gamelover turns to the castle. Floating above it are several UFOs. Gamelover: They took over Revelian's castle?!? I hope the pets are ok... The castle even looks different from here... it looks... ominous... It looks like that's where I'm supposed to go now. Trix... I hope you're ok... Gamelover then turns and heads to the Castle, unaware of the horrors that he will face. Back at the castle, The gang opens up the door on the ramp. Inside is a yellow maze with grinning faces plastering each wall. Zachary: What... the... hell... Jast: Hi, Zoras. One of the faces coos gently. Zachary gawkes. Jast: This is where he keeps Zoras, the Living Labyrinth, one of his (many) most powerful pets. She says she quite likes it here. Plenty of room to... be a maze. I guess. Lazro: How do you know this?? Jast: Well, Revelian told me a little bit about his castle. Just a little. Not too much... Zachary: But how do we get across?! Lazro: Well, I bet we just have to make it through the maze. And hey, can't you fly?! Zachary then facepalms. Zachary: I always tend to forget, don't I? Anyways, we need to jump across the platforms to the end... well, except me, Elte, and Verlassen, because we can fly. The rest of you get to ask for directions. Jast: YAY. Lousy stupid decoration wings I don't know how to use yet... Jast speaks with Zoras and finds a way across, while Lazro and Raserei follow. Rebecca merely makes eye contact with the faces, obviously frightened. But Squato lifts her up and carries her as he jumps across the whole thing. That was nice of him. Rebecca: W-wow, thanks Squato! Squato: I HELP FRIENDS!! Jast: Huh. Squato sure is getting along with her. Lazro: ...Yeah. At the other side, they come to a large door. Zachary: So Rebecca, we never did get to talk about where you came from. Rebecca: I was underground, when Squato came down. Kinda scared me at first, but we got along great. Zachary: Why DO you live underground, anyways? Rebecca: W-well, I like it there, and.. ermm... Jast: You're hiding something. Rebecca then began to break down. Rebecca: Ok ok ok, I'll tell... *sobs* It was many years ago... Me and my friend went up to a mansion... Jast: What kind of mansion...? Rebecca: The one on top of a mountain called Blood Mountain... Jast: Oh gog. Rebecca: My friend was a tall fellow... His name... was... Zachary: His name was...??? Rebecca: ... Aox... The whole gang gasps, except for Squato, as he heard this before. Zachary immediately draws his sword. Squato, however, steps in front of her. Squato: LET HER FINISH. Zachary merely holds his sword and listens. Rebecca: We went to the mansion, completely ignoring rumors that it was haunted... And when we finally made it, it started off kinda fun... However, Aox found some weird shrine... He talked stuff about how it looked idiotic, and things like that. At first, nothing happened... But voices started to appear... They called us foolish mortals... And they sacrificed Aox. They threw him off a cliff... And what did I do to help him? Nothing... I ran away, ran away as far as I could... all the way back to the town... But I didn't show my face. I ran and dug underground... and that has been my home ever since... From what I heard, the authorities did an investigation, but they never found a body... I'm scared they'll come after me, so I hid underground for years... I also knew that Revelian revived him... I knew that he would never forgive me for abandoning him... Zachary: ...Just... wow... So what you're saying is that the spirits of the mansion possessed Aox and made him evil? Rebecca: Apparently. Aox was never like that. He was a nice fellow. Sure, he looked funny, but he was really friendly. Jast: Did he have those scary-ass teeth? Rebecca: What scary teeth? He had normal teeth, just like me. Rebecca then bared her teeth. They were just as scary as Aox's teeth. Jast: OK. WE GOT IT. PLEASE PUT THOSE AWAY. Lazro: Sheesh, Jast, give the girl a break... Lazro: Anyways, should we set up camp... Lazro: *remembers what happened to the tent* Lazro: Erm...Aheh...Yeah. Let's...just keep going. They open the door. Inside, they reach the Control Center. Hatexi: So!! You've arrived!!! Faster then I expected, but no matter!! Behind him is a large containment machine, consisting of two smaller pods. The smaller pods have tubes that go into the larger one. Coming out of the larger one are numerous UFOs. They fly out into the sky, attacking whatever they can find. Zachary: What the... What's that?! Hatexi: You see, in the wreckage of this base, this machine stood. One sole surviving Standard fused himself with DNA from that red UFO, and activated this machine, creating and cloning thousands of Blauxolm UFOs!! I am the first one made! As a result, I am the leader of the forces!!! But I have no need for this feeble body. As a result, using the machine, I created something that will allow me to fuse any sort of thing into myself to create a much more powerful form!! Jast: That was worded poorly. But I sorta see what you're getting at. You are the first Blauxolm UFO, and you cloned yourself, thus making your army. You used the machine to create and object that will allow you to use your environment to your advantage. Huh. Hatexi: STOP COPYING ME!! ARRGH!! Raserei: What an idiot... Hatexi: THAT'S IT!! YOU WILL FEEL THE POWER... OF... THE ENVIRO-ORB!! Jast: THAT'S the best name you could come up with?! Hatexi: FUCK YOU!! ACTIVATING ENVIRO-ORB!!! Hatexi then raised a large energy sphere. But, oddly, his head flew off and was absorbed by it!! Zachary: PFFTAAHAHAHAH!!! Wow, he couldn't handle his own creation!!! THEND Suddenly, parts of the walls and the ceiling flew off and surrounded the orb!! They twisted and morphed into a tall, menacing figure made out of metal and stone!! ?: AHAHAHA! I COULDN'T HANDLE IT HUH?? NOW, FEEL MY POWER!!! Zachary: Oooh... he meant for his head to be absorbed... oh. Crap. Chapter 10- Is this the final boss? Already?! -BOSS BATTLE- Stone Goliath!! Lazro: Ok, There's a Blauxolm UFO body. Thus... Lazro equipped the Blauxolm UFO BODY! Lazro shoots a BLAUXOLM BUILDING-BLASTER BULLET! 94 damage to Stone Goliath! Zachary attacks! 5 damage to Stone Goliath! Jast throws an Aura Bolt! 14 damage to Stone Goliath! Raserei attacks! 14 damage to Stone Goliath! Verlassen summoned two ice dragons! They flew forward and attacked!! 21 damage to Stone Goliath! Squato threw a punch! 123 damage to Stone Goliath!! Rebecca fires a laser! 16 damage to Stone Goliath!! Stone Goliath threw a punch! 943 damage to Zachary! Zachary: This is hopeless! The Stone Goliath is made out of... well... stone!!! Raserei: There's only one way. Verlassen: And that way is by combining ourselves again... Zachary: You mean... Raserei and Verlassen dash by Stone Goliath, dodging his punch. They fly in the machine and set it to "Combine". The gang merely watches as the machine glows, shakes, and trembles. Finally, the doors open up... And Revelian flies out, stabbing the center of Stone Goliath, blowing a giant hole open! Inside the hole is the Enviro-Orb!! Revelian: Now... ATTACK!! Two HAIRPINS are in the rubble! Lazro obtained the HAIRPINS! Lazro combined the HAIRPINS! Lazro un-equipped the UFO body. Lazro: IT'S TIME!!! The BI-P(lane)IN WAS EQUIPPED! Lazro's ability, WWI ACE was activated! Stone Goliath unleashes a wall of fire!! It destroys the BI-P(lane)IN!! Lazro: You've got to be kidding!! Lazro crashes on the ground, destroying the BI-P(lane)IN!! Lazro got hurt and collapsed... Revelian attacks!! 8,404 damage to Stone Goliath! Zachary attacks! 750 damage to Stone Goliath! Rebecca fires a laser! 970 damage to Stone Goliath! Jast attacks with the ANCHOR!! 2,103 damage to Stone Goliath! Squato jumps forward and uses SQUATO SMASH!! It didn't work very well on something bigger then him, though!! 504 damage to Stone Goliath! Stone Goliath smashes the ground, sending a shockwave! 504 damage to Zachary! 203 damage to Revelian! 605 damage to Jast! 201 damage to Squato! 403 damage to Rebecca! Zachary got hurt and collapsed... Chapter 11- Stone Hunt In the meantime, Gamelover stares. The Castle was invaded with UFOs, making it painful to think about what they could do. He sat down on a rock, and produced a book from his pocket: "All About Negatives". He flipped to the contents, then to a section all about voids. He read aloud. Gamelover: Negative voids represent a type of shield for Negatives. It is extremely powerful, and can block out all beings, including Negatives themselves. Whatever objects inside are trapped until released. Creating and releasing the voids may be exceeding hard, as the only object that can do so is the super-rare Dark Stone, available only from yellow fish in Ludusian caverns. Gamelover: Woah... No wonder they came from the north. I must find the stone... Back at the castle, after many hours minutes seconds in your perspective, Rev, Squato, Jast, and an injured Rebecca are finally making some headway in defeating Stone Goliath... It was a shame Gamelover didn't know what was happening. Gamelover made it to the caverns. Strangely enough, there were NO monsters in sight - nothing that would usually accompany the dark cave. Oh wait, what's that yellow sticking out from under a rock? Gamelover: A yellow fish! Perfect! But when he checked, it was only a dead body of a fish. There was no stone, but he managed to find a journal next to it. He read it out loud. Gamelover: Note to all Blauxolm stationed in the north... Kill all yellow fish you see. They possess the power to ruin our plans. That's what the commander ordered... Weird. All we could find were stupid black stones. They didn't even do anything. Gamelover: Now what?! There's got to be an alive one somewhere... He searched more. Nothing. Gamelover: Good god, there must be a way! ?: Argh, I can't find any!! Ugh, these things are so hard to find! ??: Just keep looking! We need to kill all of them!! ?: Hey, there's one!! Gamelover immediately rushes to where the voices are coming from. He finds 2 Blauxolm UFOs and a yellow fish. Blauxolm UFO 1: Hey!! Intruder!! Take him down!! -BATTLE SCENE- 2 Blauxolm UFOs! Gamelover attacks! 605 damage to Blauxolm UFO 1! Blauxolm UFO 1 attacks with its guns! Gamelover dodged! Blauxolm UFO 2 attacks with its guns! 403 damage to Gamelover! Gamelover pulled out his second pistol and attacked with both! 605 damage to Blauxolm UFO 1! 503 damage to Blauxolm UFO 2! Blauxolm UFO 1 flew around and exploded! Blauxolm UFO 2 rammed Gamelover! 201 damage to Gamelover! Gamelover attacks! 695 damage to Blauxolm UFO 2! Blauxolm UFO 2 flew around and exploded! You Win!! Gamelover: Alright!! He went over to the fish. It was in bad shape. There were cuts all over it, and one of its eyes were missing. But it was still alive. Using his Pet Communicator, he talked to it. Gamelover: Hey, do you want me to get you out of here?? A female voice answered him. Sorrow: Yes, please!! Get me out of here before he shows back up!! Gamelover: I killed the two Blauxolm UFOs. It's ok! Sorrow: They're not the problem... HE is. All of a sudden, a small, black ninja rushes and smashes the wall next to him! Gamelover spun around to see a cyan light eminating from a robotic visor. ???: I knew those fools would botch such a simple job. Hmph. Gamelover: Who are you?! Shakespeare: I am Shakespeare. I am a mercenary hired by the Blauxolm UFOs to assist them. Hmph. I was ordered to escort those two buffoons as they killed the fish. We didn't expect heavy resistance, but then you showed up and killed both of them. Unlike those fools, I know why we're supposed to kill the fish: the Dark Stones, with the ability to disable Dark Voids. Now then. I suppose it's only fitting to eliminate the both of you here. Don't worry, this is only business for me... Gamelover: Oh, great... -BOSS BATTLE- Shakespeare!! Gamelover equips the Missile Launcher. Gamelover: Hmph, it's a good thing I got this from the junk shop... Shakespeare attacks. 111 damage to Gamelover. Gamelover fires a missile. Shakespeare dodges! Shakespeare warps to Sorrow and attacks! 12 damage to Sorrow! Sorrow fires a shock! Shakespeare dodged it! Gamelover attacks! Shakespeare avoided it! Shakespeare fires an Ice Blast! Gamelover dodges! Gamelover takes out a stash of onigiri. All HP restored! Shakespeare attacks! 20 damage to Sorrow! Sorrow fires a MEGASHOCK. Shakespeare avoids it! Gamelover goes on a rampage with his pistol! 399 damage to Shakespeare! Shakespeare goes ballistic with his mirage-attacks!!! 54 damage to Sorrow!! 540 damage to Gamelover!! Shakespeare pauses, apparently tired! Sorrow attacks. 20 damage to Shakespeare. Gamelover goes ballistic with his pistols!! 1,203 damage to Shakespeare!! Shakespeare backs up, wounded!! YOU WIN!!! Shakespeare: Gagh... Good fight... You win for now. Shakespeare then warps away, leaving Sorrow and Gamelover alone. Sorrow: Thank you for saving me... As a gift of gratitude, take this. Gamelover got: The Dark Stone!! Gamelover: Alright!! C'mon, we got places to go. Gamelover got into a wagon with a fish tank. Picking up the Dark Stone, he and Sorrow set off to the hill country, eager to free a poor, red UFO. The fish tank was a good home for little Sorrow, and the wagon made it nice and portable. Gamelover considered adopting her, but he had lots of work to do. Chapter 12- Disaster As Gamelover and Sorrow made their way to the hill country, it started to rain and storm. However, they persevered and continued to climb. They finally made it to the peak, where Trix was still tied up. Gamelover aimed the stone at her and squeezed it. The stone fired a purple laser and the barrier shattered. Trix looked up at him. Trix: Gamelover... rgh... he... Gamelover walked to her. Gamelover: Its ok, Trix. I've got you. Trix: N-no... Shake... Gamelover: What?? But all of a sudden, Shakespeare dashed in and sent Gamelover flying with an ice blast. He then turned to Trix. Shakespeare: You've been a good girl. Now, I suppose it would be best to reward you for doing so well. Trix looked at him with fear in her eyes. Shakespeare: I suppose the best reward would be... a quick death. Gamelover: NO!! But Shakespeare ignored him. He picked Trix up, drew his dagger, and sliced. Trix's body fell down and hit the ground with a thud. Shakespeare then threw the head away. Gamelover got to his feet and charged, letting loose with both pistols. One grazed Shakespeare's neck, chipping off some of his robotic hull. However, all the rest missed as Shakespeare dashed into the distance at frightening speed. Gamelover fell to his knees. All that work for nothing. He slammed his fist on the ground and swore. He swore he would kill Shakespeare, no matter what. He then stood up. Sorrow was in her tank, unable to do anything. Gamelover went to the cart and looked at her. Gamelover: We're going to Revelian's Castle. Shakespeare will be there. She nodded her head. But before they set off, Gamelover buried Trix's body on the mountain. He put a big stone he found on the front, and carved the words "Trix: Hero, pet, and friend. Gone but never forgotten," Then, he and Sorrow made their way to the Castle. Chapter 13- Endless Voids... Stone Goliath starts cracking apart! YOU... OH SHOOT. Stone Golaith revives itself with half health, putting itself together like a jigsaw puzzle. The Enviro-Orb is no longer exposed. Revelian: THIS IS SO OLD!! Revelian then promptly FLIPS THE FUCK OUT and launches a giant laser, destroying Stone Goliath!! The Enviro-Orb, however, floats in place. Hatexi: Grr... You destroyed my body, but I still live!! He then causes the floor to open up, dropping them in a giant room. There are no doors and no windows. And to make it worse, he closes it... and puts a Dark Void over it. Revelian: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Gamelover arrived at the Castle Gate. He could still see UFOs roaming around on the top of the Castle. Gamelover: Hmm, if only I could get a part of Trix's DNA...... Sorrow: Revival? I wish that was possible, that idiotic ninja killed all the other fish. Gamelover: Lonely much? Sorrow: -sighs- Yeah... Gamelover: Don't worry, you'll find a friend sooner or later. Sorrow: Well, as for the DNA thing, I heard there was some sort of DNA splitter merger and that those pesky UFOs there were a merge of Trix and a Blauxolm... Gamelover: How interesting... Gamelover: You know, I don't even know why I'm here. All this torture, this tragedy, just makes me wish I was still in Pata, relaxing and all... Sorrow said nothing. Gamelover: C'mon, let's go in. They strolled in slowly and carefully. No UFOs attacked them, strangely enough. Gamelover: You know what? This ends here! Sorrow: ? Gamelover: Give me the stone, I'm going to fucking destroy this place! Sorrow: No! Your friends are all in here! Gamelover: Hmph. There are no friends in this world. There's only torture, triumph, and PURE HATRED. Gamelover: I've been through so much already that, I can't take much more of this. Sorrow: Do you really feel that way? Gamelover: Yeah... Sorrow: Look, I know times are tough, but you can't give up now! Gamelover: Hmph. Sorrow: How would you feel if you were Trix? Gamelover: Hmph? Sorrow: Come on, we got to rescue them. Gamelover: I'd rather destroy than rescue. Sorrow: It's your choice what you want to do. This stone is one of the most powerful objects in the world. You could destroy the world with it, but whatever you do is your choice! Gamelover: Hmph... Shakespeare: Go ahead. Take out your anger on those that don't deserve it. Gamelover: ?! Shakespeare appears in front of him. Shakespeare: Or, take out your anger on those that do. Gamelover: YOU!! Shakespeare: "There are no friends in this world. There's only torture, triumph, and PURE HATRED!" Then who's that beside you? Is that torture, triumph and pure hatred? No. That's the one who's trying to help you. And me? I didn't kill her for torture, triumph, and pure hatred. I did it because I had a job to do. But if you want to assume that I WANTED to kill her, that I WANTED to kill those fish, then you go right on ahead. Are the people in that castle torture, triumph, and pure hatred? No. Those are the ones you talk to, you play with, you sometimes get into arguments with... But they're not that. So if you want to take your anger out of those who don't deserve it, then you are no different then the Blauxolm. But if you want to take your anger on those that do deserve it, on those that ARE torture, triumph, and pure hatred, then no one blames you. Gamelover: ........ I... can't say anything to that... Shakespeare turns and looks at a camera. Shakespeare: Forget it, Hatexi. I'm out of this dead end job. Come on, I'll clear the way!! Gamelover: !! -In the Command Center- Hatexi: WHAT?!! THAT MERCENARY BETRAYED US!! GAAGH!! MECHA BLAUXOLM, ATTACK!! Two giant walkers walk out to the front gate. They soon come up on the three. Shakespeare: I've got some debts to pay. See you inside. He then runs in, annihilates the Mecha Blauxolm, and keeps moving. Gamelover stands there, speechless. Lazro: YEAAAHHH-*THUD* Lazro has fallen to the ground face-first. BATTLE SCENE-1 FLOOR! Floor uses Trip! Lazro takes 4 damage! Lazro has absconded. BATTLE: CANCELLED Lazro: Aheh... LAZRAEG: STUPID FLOORS! Lazro: *cools down* Lazro: Now what... Revelian: I'm not sure. We're stuck here. We can't escape. The Dark Void is everywhere, so we can't break through the walls... I guess we're just flipping stuck. Zachary: Ugh... Squato: I CAN BREAK THE WALLS!! Squato then runs forward and smashes the wall... And gets knocked on his ass by the Dark Void. Lazro: Wait...I have a couple of questions. Lazro: First of all, what ''is that rock in your hand? Lazro: Second of all, Why are you carrying around a monster with you? Lazro: Third of all...*Faces Rev, Zachary, Squato, Rebecca, and Elte* Tell me about the battle! Revelian: No, first off, you're breaking the fourth wall. Second, that's a fish. Third, what battle? Lazro: The one about the floor. THE ONE ABOUT THE STONE GOLIATH THAT I WAS KNOCKED OUT FOR THE ENTRE THING, YOU!!! LAZRAEG: raeg. Lazro: *cools down* Back up top... The three soon come upon the Command Center. Hatexi turns to face them. Hatexi: FILTHY BOUNTY HUNTER!! WHY ISN'T THE COLLAR WORKING?! Shakespeare: Because he broke it. Gamelover suddenly realizes that back on the peak, when he attacked Shakespeare, one bullet seemed to hit... Shakespeare: Exactly. When you attacked me, you shot off a collar that had me under his control. If I disobeyed, he would have killed me. Now then, the Dark Stone! Aim it at the floor. That's where your friends are! Gamelover aimed the Dark Stone at the floor and fired. At the dungeon, the walls shake, and purple energy falls to the floor like glass. Soon, the gang smashes through the floor and join the three. Zachary: Alright, Gamelover!! ....Why is there a yellow fish and... a robot ninja... with you? Gamelover: Long story. Hatexi: AAAARGH!! ENOUGH!! ACTIVATING BATTLE SHIP DELTA!! Revelian: What. Suddenly, the floor beneath the Enviro-Orb rises, and the whole back wall of Revelian's Castle comes off, revealing a giant gunship. Revelian: GOD DAMNIT!! THAT WAS MY CASTLE YOU FUCKING SONSOFBITCHES!! The battle ship soon begins to fly off. Revelian: We gotta jump to it!! GO GO GO!!! Everyone begins to jump to it, except Sorrow, but she'll be ok. The castle was deserted, anyways. Gamelover flies through the air, but he just barely grabs on to the ship. His grip is failing. Just as he begins to fall... a metallic grip catches his arm. He looks up to see Shakespeare holding him. He pulls him on the ship. Shakespeare: Guess I had to repay that debt, huh? Gamelover can only nod. Chapter 14- Boss on Parade The gang went in a large door. There were 3 hallways. Revelian: Ok, guys, we gotta split up. Me, Zachary, and Jast will go left. Elte, Squato, and Lazro will go to the right. Gamelover, you, Rebecca, and the neon ninja guy go through the middle. Gamelover: Got it. (Gamelover co.) Gamelover and Shakespeare head inside. Gamelover: An elevator... huh... Shakespeare: Shall we? They go inside and press a button. They start to go down. Fast. A few seconds later, they reach the bottom. Gamelover: It stinks in here... What the...?! Inside, there are dozens of grey, mutated humanoids. They are featureless, save for their faces, which have disturbing yellow eyes and giant, needle-like teeth, which forces the mouth to go into a disturbing smile. Gamelover: What... the hell... is this...!?! Did Revelian do this...?! All of a sudden, one figure gets up. It starts breathing erratically, its yellow eyes piercing Gamelover's soul. It suddenly charges forward and attacks!! -BATTLE SCENE- 1 Regenerator! (Insert battle scene here) Meanwhile... Lazro: BLUHHH... Lazro: This hallway is so long, it's annoying. Lazro: And I HATE ELEVATOR MUSIC! I ABSOULUTELY DESPISE IT! Lazro: Not that there's elevator music playing... Lazro: BUT I HATE IT! Elte: We aren't even in an elevator. Can you stop bellyaching and keep walking? Lazro: MAKE ME!! Elte then transforms into Aox. Lazro: WALKING!! SEE ME WALKING!?! They continue down the corridor. There, they find a door. Lazro: FINALLY. He opens the door and runs in. Elte: Ugh. Lazro: (YE)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....*Thud* Elte: Huh!? The door leads down to a pitch black cavern. Elte: ...Nothing else to do... Geronimo!!! Squato: SQUATO!!!! They both jump in. At the bottom, Elte transforms into a Blauxolm Bat and floats down safely, landing next to Lazro, who's face first on the ground. Squato lands on top of him. After a bit of swearing later, Lazro and Squato are on their feet. Lazro: Ugh. Its so dark in here. Anyone got a light? Before anyone answers, Lazro pulls out a flamethrower and lights up 4 torches. Plot removes the Flamethrower. All of a sudden, a big, red, 2 legged round thing lands in front of them!! Lazro: Oh crap! What's that?! Elte: Did we summon that!?! Boss on Parade 1- Deep Red -BOSS BATTLE- Deep Red!! Lazro attacks! 102 damage to Deep Red! Elte transforms into Aox! Squato throws a punch! 504 damage to Deep Red! Deep Red charged up a Mega Fire Ball!! Lazro attacks! SMAASH!! 402 damage to Deep Red! Elte does a kick-smash!! 304 damage to Deep Red! Squato jumps forward and uses SQUATO SMASH!! 805 damage to Deep Red! Deep Red launched a Mega Fire ball!! (attack it to deflect it!) Lazro attacks the Fire Ball! It returns and hits Deep Red! 5,304 damage to Deep Red! Elte is on guard. Squato is on guard. Deep Red launches a fireball! 97 damage to Elte! Lazro is on guard. Elte is on guard. Squato is on guard. Deep Red charges a Mega Fire Ball!! Lazro is on guard. Elte is on guard. Squato is on guard. Deep Red launches a Mega Fire Ball!!!! Lazro attacks the MFB! It returns to Deep Red! Deep Red hits the MFB with a regular Fire Ball! It goes back!!! Elte attacks the MFB! It returns to Deep Red! The MFB hits Deep Red!! 6,403 damage to Deep Red! The whole team is on guard. Deep Red charges up an MFB!!! The whole team is on guard. Deep Red launches an MFB!!!! Lazro attacks the MFB!! It flies back to Deep Red! Deep Red hits the MFB wtih a regular FB! It goes back!! Elte hits the MFB!! It goes back to Deep Red! Deep Red hits the MFB with a regular FB! It goes back!!! Squato hits the MFB!! It goes back to Deep Red! The MFB hits Deep Red! 10,203 damage to Deep Red!! Deep Red exploded in a massive fireball!!! YOU WIN!! Lazro: that was... easy. Meanwhile... -BATTLE SCENE- 1 Regenerator!! Gamelover attacks! 403 damage to the Regenerator!! The wound on the regenerator healed!! Recovered 9999 HP!!! Gamelover: Wait WHAT?!! Shakespeare: We've gotta run!! This thing won't die!!! Rebecca: GO!! The Gang Absconds. They run past it, going into a double door. Inside, there's a journal. "Well, in my effort to blatantly rip off other video games, I decided to develop a near invincible monster. These things are called Regenerators. They have superior metabolism, allowing them to recover any form of damage done by conventional weapons. As a result, you can't kill them with normal weapons. However- all living things have a weakness. The Regenerators have 3 leech like Pla.... I mean Stabilizers... that stabilize the regeration process. If all these Stabilizers are killed, the Regenerator will explode in a spectacular, bloody fashion. HOWEVER, these cannot be seen with the naked eye. You must use thermal imaging. Thankfully, I keep my own thermal scope in this here journal. Just aim at the leech-like hits on them and shoot. You know you hit if the Regenerator groans and backs up... Or you just notice that the hit vanishes. However... There is something stronger then Regenerators. It is called the Iron Maiden. They have 5 leech like Stabilizers, and even if you kill them all, you must fight and kill the Iron Maiden. It is a lot stronger then Regenerators, having twisted spikes all over it. It can grab you and expand its spikes into you, killing you instantly. You've got to be ready to heal at all times. The Iron Maiden also has stronger melee attacks then Regenerators. You MUST be careful when fighting these things. Good luck." ~Rev. Gamelover: Well that helps. Gamelover got: The Thermal Scope!! The regenerator busts in through the door!! -BATTLE SCENE- 1 Regenerator!! Gamelover equips the Thermal Scope onto his pistol!! Gamelover attacks! The Regenerator groans and backs up!! Shakespeare is on defense. Rebecca is on defense. The Regenerator smacks with an extended arm! 303 damage to Gamelover! Gamelover attacks! The Regenerator groans and backs up!! Shakespeare is on defense. Rebecca is on defense. Suddenly, the Regenerator extends its arms and grabs Shakespeare, biting into his neck!! Gamelover attacks!! The Regenerator groans and backs up! The Regenerator explodes, in a spectacular bloody fashion, leaving behind only a Pelvis!! YOU WIN!! Shakespeare: You... saved me? Gamelover: We're all allies in this. Rebecca: What's that scraping noise!? All of a sudden, through another door, a spike rips through it! It opens up, and a twisted, spiky, greyish purple monster walks in!!! Gamelover: Is that... Rebecca: The Iron Maiden!! Shakespeare: There's no time to shake in our boots now! We've gotta kill it!! Boss on Parade 2- The Iron Maiden (Here's what the Boss looks like.) -BOSS BATTLE- Iron Maiden!! The Iron Maiden draws close, breathing erratically!! Gamelover attacks! The Iron Maiden groans and backs up! Shakespeare attacks! 403 damage to the Iron Maiden! Rebecca fires a laser! 704 damage to the Iron Maiden! The Iron Maiden swipes with a spiky fist!! 403 damage to Rebecca!! Gamelover attacks! The Iron Maiden groans and backs up!! Shakespeare fires an ice blast! 705 damage to the Iron Maiden! Rebecca fires a laser! 760 damage to the Iron Maiden! The Iron Maiden launches a spike! Shakespeare dodges! Gamelover attacks! The Iron Maiden groans and backs up! Shakespeare launches a shuriken! 604 damage to the Iron Maiden! Rebecca fires a laser! 730 damage to the Iron Maiden! The Iron Maiden grabs Rebecca, and throws her into the extended spikes on his body!!! Rebecca got hurt and collapsed... (Insta Kill move!) Gamelover attacks! The Iron Maiden groans and backs up! Shakespeare uses ninjitsu healing techniques! Rebecca was revived! The Iron Maiden charges forward and knocks Gamelover to the ground!! 504 damage to Gamelover!! Gamelover attacks! The Iron Maiden groans and backs up! The Iron Maiden shakes violently and explodes, launching its spikes everywhere! 405 damage to Gamelover! Shakespeare dodges it! 705 damage to Rebecca!! The only thing left behind from the Iron Maiden... is its pelvis. YOU WIN!!!! Gamelover: What a pain... Freaking spikes. Alright, the door leads to an elevator. Let's go. MEANWHILE... Zachary, Revelian, and Jast are walking down a metal hallway. At the end is a portait, with a glowing rainbowish portal. It suddenly absorbs the three!! They wake up in a giant paint world. The sky is pitch black. The ground is grey, along with tints of red. Zachary: Where the hell are we?? Jast: Dunno... ???: Hehehehe..... Suddenly, a black figure floated down towards them. It seemed to have 2 large ears, and bright white eyes. It held a staff with a red jewel on top. Revelian: Who the hell are you?? ???: What, didn't your parents tell scary bedtime stories about me when you were younger? Zachary: OH GOG ITS THE BOOGEYMAN. ???: NO! Fools!! I am Wilfre! Revelian: Wait a second, I know that name!! You're the corrupt Raposa!! Wilfre: Indeed. Jast: The whaty what?? Revelian: Another reference. Jast: Ah. Wilfre: ENOUGH!! Its time for you to die!! Boss on Parade 3- Wilfre -BOSS BATTLE- Wilfre!! Wilfre approaches, laughing!! Revelian attacks! 1,204 damage to Wilfre! Zachary uses: PSI Freeze! It had no effect on Wilfre! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! 2,304 damage to Wilfre! Wilfre raises the wand up, and 2 greyscale Standards appear!! Revelian summons dark energy orbs and throws them!! 1,203 damage to Standard 1! 1,306 damage to Standard 2! It had no effect on Wilfre! Standard 1 vanished! Standard 2 vanished! Zachary attacks! 905 damage to Wilfre! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! 2,830 damage to Wilfre! Wilfre raises his staff, and used PSI STARSTORM!!! 5,405 damage to Revelian! Zachary barely dodged! Jast barely dodged!! Revelian attacks! 1,495 damage to Wilfre! Zachary uses a healing spell! Revelian recovered 3,000 HP! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! 2,304 damage to Wilfre! Wilfre raised his staff, and summoned 2 Greyscale Blauxolm Goliaths! Revelian goes into KAISER MODE!! Revelian fires a KAISER Laser!!! 9,304 damage to Blauxolm Goliath 1! 10,203 damage to Blauxolm Goliath 2! 6,503 damage to Wilfre! Blauxolm Goliath 1 vanished! Blauxolm Goliath 2 vanished! Zachary attacks! 1,094 damage to Wilfre! Jast fires an Aura Bolt! 2,695 damage to Wilfre! Wilfre raised his staff and used PSI STARSTORM!! It had no effect on Revelian! 19,304 damage to Zachary! 24,503 damage to Jast! Zachary got hurt and collapsed... Jast got hurt and collapsed... Revelian attacks! 9,405 damage to Wilfre! Wilfre backs up, while shaking!!! YOU WIN!!! Wilfre floats high in the air, screaming, while a white light envelopes him. Then, the whole world that the gang is vanishes. They wake up in a hallway. Behind them are 3 doors. In front, is a giant double-door. Suddenly, Lazro, Elte, and Squato come from 1 door, while Gamelover, Shakespeare, and Rebecca come from another. Gamelover? Huh??? The hallways meet back here?! Revelian: Apparently. Rebecca: What was the point!? Shakespeare: Yeesh, we just fought your demented creations! Lazro: And we fought a pathetically easy red thing! Revelian: Apparently a boss rush. Oh well, this is the last door... The whole gang goes in the giant double-door... Chapter 15- Beginning of the End The whole gang gathers into a giant room. At the other side, Hatexi floats. Hatexi: Huh... You've finally arrived... Revelian noticed an increased maturity with him. Zachary: Heck yeah we have!! It's time to end this!! Hatexi: Why? So you can continue your pointless lives? Zachary: ?! Hatexi: I understand life now. Life is utterly meaningless. All beings exist by simple accident. The development of mutations of DNA created animate life. And what do we do? We strive to reproduce, to carry on a meaningless existence. Life is POINTLESS!! We create simple religions to give ourselves a sense of parental essence that will keep ourselves safe, and when others come and disapprove, they get killed. Life is created by the deaths of others. That is how life will always be. As a result, I have decided to end the corrupt cycle. Liberation and freedom are pointless ideals. People who judge other people are no better themselves. In an "evil" person's mind, YOU are the evil person. YOU are the ones doing wrong, while I am the one that is good! It's such a pointless cycle of violence and bickering that it ceases to amaze me that people haven't wiped themselves to extinction!! ALL Ludusians are evil!! As long as Ludusians have desire, they are evil!!! And you DARE to call me evil!? The only way peace can exist is if there is NOTHING in the world to create it!! I will destroy all "existence"!! Now... HAVE AT YOU!! He then absorbs extreme amounts of objects into himself. The airship also seems to stop. Parts of the airship tear away, going into the orb. The only thing that is left is a floating platform, which has the gang. Meanwhile, a colossal figure rises up. It is enormous. It has taken the whole airship and made a giant body with it. Revelian: ..... Zachary: We... can't let him do... this... Hatexi: ALL living things are evil!! The only way to get rid of violence and hatred in the world is to destroy every living thing, not only in the planet, but the UNIVERSE!! If all life ceases to exist, violence will also cease to exist!!! COME ON, THROW YOUR IGNORANT BELIEFS AT ME! I'LL TAKE THEM ALL AND KILL YOU WITH IT!!! Lazro: This has already happened to me in science class. Lazro: And I recovered. LAZRAEG: AND I WILL RECOVER AGAIN!!! Lazro: ... ULTRAMITELAZRAEG!!!!!!! Gamelover: Alright then. Let's do what animals would do- Fight to survive. Ludusians might be evil, but we know how to fight to survive! Come on guys! We can't let him destroy the world!! ULTRAMITELAZRAEG: ARE YA WITH US?!?!?!?1/!?!!?!/1!?!?!!?!?!/1 Revelian: Let's go!! Chapter 16- FINAL BOSS! -FINAL BOSS- Metallic Colossus!! Two E-Bits float above the Colossus' sholders! Revelian attacks! 40 damage to Metallic Colossus! E-Bit L maxed out Metallic Colossus' HP! Revelian: God damnit! This is hopeless!! -BATTLE CANCELED- Zachary: Those E-Bits constantly recover his HP! We've got to destroy them! Revelian fires a laser, and one of them blow up! But another simply takes its place!! Zachary: FUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Hatexi: Don't you see?! Your struggle is hopeless! I am going to destroy this world!! Zachary suddenly pulls out something from his POCKET! It's the KAISER Fragment!! Revelian: You still have that?! Zachary: Yeah!! KAISER Fragment, give us strength!! The KAISER fragment rises up, and unleashes energy on everyone except for Revelian. AT and HP X10!! Revelian goes KAISER!! He then takes the fragment back. Dakudoragonkaiza: NOW KILL THE SONOFABITCH!! -TRUE FINAL BOSS- Metallic Colossus!! Dakudoragonkaiza summons 2 lightning bolts! It destroys the Metallic Colossus' shoulders, stopping the regeneration of E-Bits! Lazro equips the UFO body! Lazro uses a -=_ßL/\Z3R_ß0|\/|ß_!=- Metallic Colossus reflects the attack! Lazro got hurt and collapsed... Dakudoragonkaiza attacks! 9,640 damage to Metallic Colossus! Zachary does a 5 slash combo!! 6,495 damage to Metallic Colossus! Elte transforms into Aox! Gamelover attacks! 3,405 damage to Metallic Colossus! Shakespeare fires an ice blast! It had no effect on Metallic Colossus! Rebecca fires an Uber Laser! 5,506 damage to Metallic Colossus! Metallic Colossus opens his mouth and fires a giant red laser! 5,405 damage to Zachary! Zachary does a spinning slash! 400 damage to Metallic Colossus X20! Dakudoragonkaiza fires an KAISER Laser!! 14,302 damage to Metallic Colossus! Elte does a drop kick! 9,403 damage to Metallic Colossus! Gamelover goes ballistic with his pistols! 7,503 damage to Metallic Colossus! Shakespeare goes ballistic with his shadow shurikens!! 8,604 damage to Metallic Colossus! Rebecca fires an Uber Laser!! (I mean that's all she can do, really) 9,812 damage to Metallic Colossus! Metallic Colossus sweeps the ground with his hand!! 4,304 damage to Dakudoragonkaiza! 3,960 damage to Zachary! Elte avoided it! 6,706 damage to Gamelover! Shakespeare avoided it! 8,705 damage to Rebecca! Dakudoragonkaiza gets enraged!! Attack increased!!! Zachary gets enraged!! Attack increased!! Jast tries to get enraged!! It failed! Jast: GDSOBPOSMFAFFF! Elte jumps forward and does a flip kick!! 4056 damage to Metallic Colossus! Gamelover attacks! 2043 damage to Metallic Colossus!! Shakespeare fires a shadow shuriken! 4567 damage to Metallic Colossus!! Rebecca fires an uber laser!! 9503 damage to Metallic Colossus! Metallic Colossus fires a laser that sweeps across the ground! Suddenly, a giant fireball erupts from where it hit!!! 5,607 damage to Dakudoragonkaiza! Zachary barely avoided it! 3.405 damage to Jast! 2,304 damage to Squato! Elte avoided it! Gamelover avoided it! Shakespeare avoided it! Rebecca avoided it! Dakudoragonkaiza warps and does a 17 slash combo on Metallic Colossus!!! 23,506 damage to Metallic Colossus!!! Metallic Colossus explodes, leaving the Enviro-Orb behind! YOU WIN!! (Finally) Chapter 17- Finale Lazro: *becomes conscious* Lazro: WORLD, STOP DOING THIS TO ME!!! Narrator: And thus, Lazro became evil. Lazro: *Evilness wears off* *sigh* Lazro: ... Lazro: *Slaps narrator* Narrator: Ow! Lazro: *Throttles Narrator* WILL YOU ADVANCE THE PLOT ALREADY?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS TO REVIVE, AND I END UP IN A TIME WARP. HMM, ISN'T THAT INTERESTING. Narrator: *gasp* Lazro: *drops narrator* Lazro: *picks up enviro-orb* Lazro: ...So... Lazro: What do we do with this, Exactly? Lazro: *pokes ENVIRO-ORB with HAIRPIN* Revelian comes over and punches Lazro and sends him flying into the ocean. Revelian: Hmm. I suppose I will keep it. It has been weakened significantly by our battle. Gamelover merely sighs. He's won the battle against the Blauxolm again, but the losses from the battle are far too severe to call this a victory... He silently droops his head as he thinks about it and SUDDENLY HE GETS AN AWESOME FUCKING IDEA TO BRING TRIX BACK!! Gamelover: Rev!! Can't we use the machine to recreate Trix?! Revelian: Hmm. It may work. However, we need Trix's head and DNA from a Blauxolm UFO. Zachary picks up the UFO body. Zachary: Will this work? Revelian: Meh. It was the first one made. So it probably has the best genes. So yeah, it'll work. I'll go retrieve the head and take Gamelover with me so he can show me where it is. They then warp off to the hill country and Gamelover leads him to the burial site, with Trix's head sitting on the ground next to the tombstone. Revelian picks it up and they warp off to Revelian' castle. At Rev's castle, they put the body of the Blauxolm UFO and Trix's head. The machine roars and shakes and quakes and (insert rhyming word here) until it finally opens. Gamelover: Did we do it?! Trix silently floats out of the door. She seems to be unconscious. Revelian: She'll be comatose for a few days. Take her home and get her some rest. Also, are you gonna take the fish? Gamelover turns to the castle keep where he left Sorrow. He walks up behind her and looks inside. She's asleep as well. He merely sighs and takes them both back to his house area. Revelian: Well, another Blauxolm attack gone. Jast: Sheesh. Are we done with them now? This is starting to get bland. Revelian: Yeah yeah yeah. This'll be the it, I promise. Jast: Good... And so, everyone lived happily ever after. Also, Lazro made it back to the mainland about a month after swimming through the ocean. But that.... is another story entirely. Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Archaic Timeline